Saints No More
by Maile-is
Summary: What happened to the brothers and thier father after the courthouse? Where did they go? And do they have new faces? -Abandoned- UP FOR ADOPTION!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. well, the plot is mine. nothing else.

Fuck. It was all Murphy could think. Fuck. He slid along the ledge, holding his breath against the smog, and winced at the sound of the siren beneath him. He began to inch faster, feeling a window under his hand and seeing the opening for escape. He swung into the glass, the shattering peices cutting his face. He slid on his knees as he landed, feeling a sliver of glass embed itself in his right knee. He stood, shaking the glass from his coat and removing his mask. He shrugged his coat off his shoulders and hoped Smecker's friend hadn't done him wrong. He passed a mirror in the hotel hallway and began to inspect his new face. Higher cheekbones, brown eyes, a smaller nose that now looked broken, and a scar through his left eyebrow. It hadn't sounded like much, but the difference was amazing. He barely knew himself in the mornings. He was jolted by a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see an unfamiliar face smiling at him.

"Oi, you gonna stare at your reflection all day, or you going to come down with me an da?" Even if he could barely recognize the face, he would never forget the voice. He turned a smirk at his brother Conner.

"I recon I'm gonna get out of here. Where is da?" Conner grabbed his brothers arm and hauled him down the hallway, rounding a corner and slaming him against the wall. He leaned in to whisper in Murphy's ear moving his arm around the slightly smaller mans waist as police filed in behind them.

"Act like I'm kissing your neck. Da is in the lobby booking a room." Conner's voice was low and husky, his accent pushed aside to make him sound different. Murphy followed the lead and moaned, bringing his arm around Conners waist.

"Let's go to our room." Murphy whipered loudly, making sure the officer lingering behind him heard. He pushed off the wall and took his brothers hand, leading him to the elevator. The doors closed and Conner immediatly began to inspect Murphy's knee.

"You cut her up real nice there Murph. How'd you get back in the building?" Conner looked up from his kneeling possition, and saw the cut on his younger brothers face.

"I swung in through a window. Hurt like a bitch. You?" Conner stood and inspected the less serious cut across his brothers face.

"My window happened to be open. Da came in from the street." Conner ran his finger along the cut, making Murphy wince and turn his head. "You have a nice one there too, what where you thinking?" Conner patted the side of Murphy's face and headed out of the elevator.

"I was thinking the fucking cops were coming and I needed to get out of sight. What room did da get?" Murphy asked quietly, looking around the corner to insure no one saw them.

"207. It's down the hall. Let's go." Conner led Murpy down the hall, stopping to watch the elevator doors open. Both brothers smiled at the sight of thier father walking briskly into the hallway. He stopped in front of them, glancing to Conner with a smle.

"Let's get some rest sons." He led the way to thier room and the brothers had to supress a gasp. It was extravagant with a large sitting room and long hallway. Murphy wandered down the hall, taking in the king sized bathroom and master suite. There was anther short hall off the first that led to a kitchenette, an idependant bedroom with a full sized bed, and another smaller bathroom.

"It's amazing." Murphy heard his older brother behind him and turned to see a matching look of aw on his face. Conner walked to the bed and tested it by falling stomach first across it.

"Fucking beauitiful. Are all hotels in L.A. like this?" Murphy asked as he threw himself on the bed next to his brother. Conner rolled to his back, looking at his brother with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know." he stood and headed out the door, motioning for the younger man to follow. They went back to the large entryway to find thier father sitting on one of the plush couches. "Da, there's a problem with the bedroom. There's only one bed." Conner sat down next to thier father, leaning back and motioning for Murphy to sit next to him.

"Are you to good to share a bed?" Thier father looked at them quizickly, sending chills up thier spines. Conner shook his head and Murphy simply looked away. "Fine then! Tonight, we rest." And with that he stood and walked to the master suite, closing the door behind him.

"He could have at least given us the bigger bedroom, yea?" Conner rose and followed suit, locking the door to the bedroom and leaving Murphy alone in the large sitting room.

"Fine, leave me to rot then." Murphy whispered under his breath as he leaned back against the plush couch, his head lolling back at an imposible angle. He studdied the ceiling for another ten minutes as he heard the sounds of a bath being drawn from both the master suite and the smaller bathroom. "Like fucking women. I should'ha stayed in fucking Boston." Murphy grimaced as he stood and put to much weight on his injured knee. "If anyone cares't hear me, I'm going out for smokes." Murphy called over his shoulder as he exited the large sitting room and began his treck down the hall.

So, should I continue this, or delete it and forget it ever existed?


End file.
